Double Date
by Miss-Inquisitive-Sci-fi
Summary: Eve said it would be good for them after the difficult months they'd had. She had promised the date would go well, but could anything really go well when Bond was involved? Eve and Bond manage to convince their better halves to attend a double date with humorous consequences. Lots of fluff and romance. M/Eve, Q/Bond.


**A/N - This is my first M rated story and it's purely because of a steamy scene, nothing explicit but enough to rate it as mature. **

* * *

Mallory's fingers fumbled and he swore inwardly as he screwed up the knot in his tie again; he could usually do this in his sleep so why was it suddenly now so difficult.

_Because you're nervous._

His mind helpfully supplied. He sighed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "What are you getting yourself into?" He muttered.

"Everything okay in there?" A warm voice filtered through the open door.

The soothing tone alleviated some of his fears; dissipated all of his nervous energy. He laughed at his own stupid anxieties, he hadn't felt this nervous for a date since his school years.

"Fine." He finally replied and made short work of his tie this time.

M applied a final touch of his aftershave and was mostly satisfied with his final appearance, he had selected one of his best suits and the tie that Eve had always said was her favourite. His phone pinged and he glanced down at the message automatically, their transport had arrived. He headed out into the bedroom ignoring the way his stomach was flipping with each step.

His face softened as he spotted his partner. Eve was sitting at the dresser making final adjustments to her makeup. His eyes roamed over her slim frame and his breath caught in his throat as he took in her outfit, she was wearing a figure-hugging red dress that looked as though it were made for her. She looked stunning.

Mallory leaned against the doorframe of the en-suite and observed Eve's delicate movements. He watched the way her hair bounced with every breath, the way her eyes fluttered. Gareth felt incredibly lucky that this women was in his life, especially after they'd all been through.

"Are you going to stand there watching all night?" Eve asked playfully not once looking away from the mirror.

M grinned and began to walk towards her, of course he knew she would have noticed his presence. He was very tempted to answer her question in the affirmative, there was nothing else he would rather do; well maybe one thing… He shook his mind away from the arousing thoughts.

"The car's waiting downstairs when you're ready." He reached her chair and gently placed his hands on her shoulders smiling at her reflection.

Eve carefully replaced the lipstick. "There, done."

She beamed in delight as she spotted the outfit he had chosen. M battled off the feeling to blush as her inquisitive eyes roamed over his body. She then rose from her seat and pushed M away playfully. Moneypenny grinned unabashed and performed a twirl which had the effect of making her dress look like it was aflame.

"How do I look?" Her gentle laugh could have melted the coldest of hearts.

Mallory sobered and his breath caught in his chest. He was struggling to take in exactly what his eyes were witnessing. Eve was so beautiful, kind, loving. She was everything. How could he put what he felt into words?

"Perfect." He eventually managed to stutter huskily, voice brimming with emotion.

Eve stopped twirling and her expression morphed from a teasing smile to genuine warmth. She sobered as she studied Mallory's frozen features and read everything she needed to. She closed the distance between them effortlessly took his hand in her own, and gazed up into his eyes lovingly.

"Come on lets go, we don't want to keep them waiting."

* * *

Mallory guided Eve through the restaurant his hand placed gently on her lower back which felt the most natural position for it to be. He hadn't missed her shiver when his hand had first touched her even though the reaction had been over in an instant. He revelled in the way her skin trembled under his, and it made his desire to place his hands all over her that much stronger.

M spotted the two people they were looking for so he began to guide them over to the table. Gareth pulled out one of the chairs for Eve who smiled gratefully and slid into place.

"Such a gentlemen." Bond smirked from behind a whiskey tumbler.

"Perhaps you could learn something James." Q muttered seriously.

Mallory and Eve laughed as Bond's cool facade slipped and the agent stared accusingly at this partner. M realised he should step in before the pair took things too far and cold ruin the double date before it had truly began.

"Evening gentlemen."

Q and Bond stopped glaring at each other and returned their attention to their colleagues, remembering suddenly that they weren't alone. Q's gaze flicked to Eve and stared for a few seconds taking her appearance in rather like M had earlier.

"You look lovely." Q whispered kindly. Eve of course immediately started to blush.

Mallory smiled at the sight. He felt incredibly proud that Eve had chosen to be by his side. He knew how lucky he was that this amazing women had chosen him.

"Doesn't she." M agreed, eyes locked onto the blush that was creeping up her neck. If they weren't in public then he may have attacked her then and there with kisses. His attraction was clearly too obvious as Bond cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Drinks, we need drinks." He waved over a waiter who took their order and the four MI6 employees fell into companionable conversation.

The talking started light delving into their respective day's, but no matter how many times they said they wouldn't talk about work they couldn't help it. It was the thing that bound the four together and almost every conversation ended up back on the subject.

Mallory was surprisingly really enjoying the evening as the foursome made jokes, laughed and shared gossip from around MI6. He learned a lot of new interesting things about his employees. He and Q had both been extremely nervous when Bond had suggested they all head out on a date together. M and Eve had been living together since the whole debacle with Imperium but they weren't exactly official. Then again what was official these days, they lived together, cooked together, went out together.

Eve had jumped at the idea of a date, saying it would be great fun and a chance for all of them to let loose after the stress they had been through. Q and M were naturally more reserved but Mallory relented when he saw Eve's excitement, he had found it impossible to say no to that face. She and Bond had decided on a place which had predictably turned out to be somewhere very nice and tasteful, the wine was good, the food was excellent and company was even better.

The waiting staff cleared away the remains of their main course and replenished the table's drinks; Mallory felt a tad light-headed and made a note to not drink this much again. It had been a while since he'd drunk properly after only just coming off his medication. To his surprise Q had been keeping up with everyone and seemed completely unaffected after his 5th brandy, he had underestimated the quartermaster's ability to drink.

Q was in the middle of explaining something far too complex and technological to Eve that was going over both Bond's and M's heads. The two sat back, on opposite sides of the table and happily watched their partners in heated debate. Mallory stiffened as he saw a flash of something cross Bond's face. The agent's striking blue eyes sparkled mischievously and interrupted the two quarrelling friends.

"Let's play a game."

Q's tensed posture confirmed Mallory's suspicions, this would not be a fun game. Not fun for him anyway. Eve surprisingly perked up and looked curiously at James; she was far more confident than Mallory and adventurous. Another aspect of her personality he loved.

He regretted asking but knew he had to. "What sort of game?"

Bond had the entire table's attention and was in his element, swirling the whiskey in his tumbler from side to side in the glass. His eyes danced playfully. "A _fun_ game."

Q snorted, Eve chuckled delightfully. M held the agent's gaze and resigned himself to their fate. Bond had been remarkably well behaved all night, but it was only a matter of time before the man allowed boredom to take over though.

"What did you have in mind?" Eve had all her attention on Bond.

The agent waited until all eyes were on him. "The rules are simple. We take it in turns to ask a question, along the lines of what your favourite thing is. It can be any subject, anything at all but everyone must answer truthfully including the person who asked the question."

Mallory tensed as he realised the direction this game could take, Bond could make anyone squirm. Payback for the psych tests he imagined.

Bond grinned as he observed Mallory's reaction. "You first Q."

Q looked as wary as Mallory did, he had probably been on the other end of this game of Bond's more than once. The quartermaster sighed; took a large gulp of brandy and jumped in.

"Okay. Favourite tea?"

Bond actually groaned, Eve chuckled and Mallory smiled. Q was not willing to rise to Bond's bait.

"That's not exactly what I was proposing Q." James muttered darkly.

"Be more specific next time." Q looked pleased with himself. "Favourite tea." The young genius repeated.

"English breakfast." Mallory answered first.

Eve beamed at Bond's distress. "Darjeeling." The answer earned an approving look from Q.

When Bond remained silent Q answered. "Early grey."

Everyone scrutinised 007 who looked positively bored again. Eventually he answered. "I don't drink bloody tea."

They all knew he did, they had seen it more than once. Once it was clear Bond wasn't budging on his answer Q indicated for Mallory to go next.

Mallory followed Q's lead. "Favourite book." Bond threw him a withering glare, Q looked thoughtful and Eve laughed beautifully at Bond's murderous scowl.

Eve took a few moments to think of an answer, it didn't surprise Gareth. He had already commented on her well-used book. "Harry potter."

Bond actually looked surprised as he heard his friend's the answer, so did Q. It wasn't common knowledge that Eve was a complete and utter potter nerd.

James looked less angry about the book question than he had done about the tea question. Surprisingly he actually answered without too much scorn in his voice. "The Bourne Identity."

It wasn't lost on the entire group the similarities between the book and Bond's actual life. "Really?" Eve asked stifling a giggle.

"What? They're well written." Bond almost sounded like he was sulking, not happy for once that the attention was on him. He indicated Q to continue to get the unwanted attention off his unusual book choice.

"Lord of the rings." The genius answered without hesitation.

"Such a nerd." Bond muttered loudly beneath his breath.

Q shot him a filthy look. Gareth barked with laughter as he witnessed the banter.

"There's nothing wrong with nerds." Eve admonished James and Mallory.

M stopped laughing as he noticed the dangerous look being thrown his way. "No there isn't." He agreed solemnly. Eve's stern expression didn't last and she was soon smiling despite herself and placed her hand in his lap.

"What about you sir?" Q asked interrupting the intimate moment.

M started a little as he remembered where they were and that he was still to answer. "Sherlock Holmes." If the table looked surprised by his answer they didn't show it.

Everyone's attention turned to Eve as she thought up a question. Mallory started to look worried as he recognised the playful expression on his partner's face.

"Favourite sex position." She giggled when she saw Q and Mallory's horrified expressions.

Bond grinned widely as the purpose of his game finally caught on. "I knew I could count on you Eve." He almost purred.

Mallory felt incredibly hot all of a sudden and fought off the feeling of embarrassment, a quick glance at Q revealed that the young quartermaster was equally affected.

"You first then James." Eve's hand had landed on Mallory's thigh which was proving very difficult to ignore, she was toying with him.

James beamed, glanced seductively at Q who looked mortified and then answered. "Downward dog."

Mallory felt embarrassed for the quartermaster. James was clearly comfortable with everything to do with sex, that was the agent in him. From the red blushes creeping up Q's neck he clearly wasn't, the poor guy actually choked on his drink when Bond answered. Eve burst out laughing after Q's reaction, who was desperately looking anywhere but at his dinner companions.

"How about you Q?" James asked innocently, Q shot him a murderous glare. Mallory would have to make sure he kept an eye on these two back at work; the last thing he needed was Q taking revenge on the agent inside the workplace.

Q eventually mumbled an answer and then downed the rest of his drink, signalling for another and ignoring everyone's response to his answer. "Doggy."

James' eyes twinkled with mirth, he was enjoying this far too much. Eve took pity on her friend's embarrassment and chose to butt in before awkward questions could be asked. "Cowgirl." She accompanied the admission with a squeeze to Mallory's thigh. Gareth breathed in sharply as a rush of warmth shot to his groin. She was the only one who could make him feel like a school boy all over again, with little control over his body.

Bond's scrutinising gaze fell upon him immediately, the agent didn't miss much and he hadn't missed Mallory's altered breathing pattern. M imagined the agent could guess where Eve's hand was right now.

"How about you sir?" The blue eyed agent asked with a smirk plastered to his face, yep definitely payback for the psych evals M signed off on.

Mallory fought to remove the fantasy's of Eve that ran through his head and strove to regain control of his body before it was too late. "Missionary." He eventually replied with the least amount of embarrassment as he could muster.

Bond's expression didn't flicker, "Traditional, hmm." Mallory couldn't tell if Bond was teasing him or actually mocking. Eve took Mallory's hand unexpectedly and squeezed gently. Mallory looked at her and saw only kindness, acceptance. He let the embarrassment leave his body as he remembered he was among friends.

He then realised it was Bond's turn to ask a question. _Oh shit._

"Favourite sex fantasy."

Mallory groaned when it was worse than he had feared, Bond knew exactly where to strike for the majority of the rooms insecurities. Q's face was now a lovely shade of crimson red. Mallory's brain went blank, he couldn't admit to anyone other than Eve what he had been dreaming about, this moment was far too intimate to share with Bond of all people.

"I'm out." He stated and went back to his drink. 007 grinned triumphantly as he succeeded in his weird game of chicken.

"Me too." Q muttered darkly. Mallory made a mental note to definitely keep an eye on Q at work, he looked like he was already plotting his revenge.

"Come on then James, whats yours?" Eve had sensibly decided to not play the game either, not that Mallory wasn't curious what his partner was thinking. They hadn't yet taken that step in their relationship, Mallory was a very traditional guy and didn't want to rush things. Eve seemed happy to wait for the right moment to have sex so it suited both of them. With her hand dancing up his thigh however the thought of waiting was becoming more and more difficult.

James laughed heartily and then made M's blood run cold. "Office sex."

Q spluttered again and M was worried the poor boy would choke. The reaction made Mallory even more suspicious, had the two already carried out Bond's fantasy? "I really didn't want to know that." Mallory groaned which caused everyone to laugh.

M thought that was the end of Bond's stupid game when Eve piped up. "Don't you want to know mine?"

Mallory felt his face flush as thoughts raced through his mind, her hand was pressing deeply into his thigh now, dangerously close to his groin. She had never been this forward before; he wasn't exactly opposed to it though.

"Oh yes, I do." James purred delightfully fully aware of M's turmoil enjoying it far too much, the bloody sadist.

M waited and his breath hitched as everyone's attention turned to Eve and him, even Q was paying attention. She beamed playfully. "Wall sex." Accompanying the words with another squeeze to Mallory's inner thigh, god what was she doing to him?

He had been drinking his whiskey in an attempt to alleviate his embarrassment, said drink was now choking him as he almost spat the whole lot out at poor Q. Half of the reaction was from Eve's words the other half from her actions, he was quickly losing control.

"Oh really?" Bond asked innocently, enjoying Mallory squirm far too much. "I hope you are able to live your fantasy Moneypenny."

Bond's eyes were firmly scrutinising M who was really trying to stop choking, these two were evil together. Perhaps he and Q should have a separate date next time, they both wouldn't cause trouble like this.

Eve's hand finally stopped it's teasing actions and she looked at him, apology written all over her face for pushing too far in public. "So do I." The words didn't do much to help, in fact it made it a hell of a lot worse. He couldn't get the idea of Eve's fantasy out of his head.

Q took pity on his boss and got the attention of a passing waiter. "Anyone for dessert?"

* * *

The four MI6 employees walked out of the restaurant into the chilly night, they made their farewells and split off to their respective homes. Q still looked pretty furious at Bond and was busy muttering about revenge, M and Eve grinned as they continued to hear the ranting even when the pair were out of sight.

They got into the waiting car and were soon back inside in the warm. Eve took off her coat and glided into the living room to pour them both a drink, Mallory followed closely behind her and watched his partner's every move. He had seen a whole new light to Eve tonight and couldn't lie that he had enjoyed it. Her playfulness was enchanting.

He continued to watch her and felt something stir in his chest, she was the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. She handed him the drink and suddenly noticed he was staring at her.

"What?" She almost sounded insecure.

Mallory placed the drink on the counter behind him and bridged the gap between them, he brought a hand up and brushed it lightly down her arm. Starting at her collarbone and leaving a tingling trail all the way to her fingers.

"You're so beautiful." He was aware his voice sounded husky, his heart rate was increasing and he imagined his pupils were dilated.

He saw the same reaction in Eve as his hands trailed gently down her body. He had never wanted anything more than he wanted her. She closed her eyes and shuddered as he grew bolder and began to trail kisses up her arms, moving to the more sensitive area around her neck eliciting a beautiful gasp.

"You never said…" She was cut off by another gasp of pleasure as his teeth nuzzled against her neck. "…What your fantasy was."

M smiled and pulled his mouth away from her neck, they were pressed close together, closer than they had ever been and he was sure she could feel his growing pleasure against her thigh. He had a sudden urge to be bold. "I would like to show you, if that's alright."

He stared down into her beautiful face as she shuddered with desire, he watched her lips and thought of nothing more than capturing them with his own. his hands gripped her arms lightly whilst his thumbs kneaded massaging circles into her arms.

"Yes, show me." She was barely able to speak.

The words were all Mallory needed, his lips fall upon hers with such passion and force that she almost stumbled beneath him. He gripped her steadily and soon she was responding to the fiery kiss in kind. Her hands were abruptly on his chest, in his hair, all over him. His hand was tangled in her hair and holding the small of her back. He steered her gently around and pushed her back gently but firmly against the wall.

With her trapped against the surface he pressed against her with more vigour, more need. She moaned into his mouth as he captured her wrists in his own and placed them lightly above her head, unsure whether she would like such a position. The moan of pleasure was a clear signal that she did so he continued his assault on her mouth, her neck, her collarbone.

Gareth was sure she could feel his growing hardness for her as they continued their dance. His trapped erection was becoming painful as he pressed against her. He stopped all of a sudden and just looked at the beautiful women he was ravishing, how did he ever deserve this. Her confused eyes sought his, questioning why he had stopped.

"Bedroom." He managed to speak and released his hold on her wrists.

She smiled slyly at him and took his hand in hers, she led him towards the bedroom all the while looking back with desire in her eyes. When they entered her hands were suddenly upon him, loosening his tie and jacket, discarding them on the floor.

He attacked her neck again with his mouth and shivered as she moaned into him, his hands found the zip of her dress and he pulled back as the material slipped over her shoulders. In a deft movement she had stepped out of the dress and had removed his braces and shirt to join the other clothes on the floor.

She teasingly took off the last of her clothes and soon she was completely naked in front of him, the sight alone was arousing him and if he weren't careful his control would slip. "Your turn." She huskily ordered.

Mallory grinned too and quickly removed his trousers and boxers, never once taking his eyes off her. He moved in slowly this time, all the fire and passion of their earlier tangle forgotten. He was going to take this slowly, make it last. Devote his time to pleasuring her. Mallory kissed her gently, with great care. He guided her painstakingly slowly towards the bed and eased her down on the surface, standing atop her desire etched into every being of his body.

He could see she was struggling to control herself too, his slow and gradual movements must be driving her insane. Eager to end her torture he descended on her with is mouth, ravishing her face, neck, breasts. She shuddered as he paid attention to all her sensitive areas and he grinned as her back arched with pleasure towards him, he knew what she wanted but he was in a playful mood and wanted to make her wait.

Her head arched backwards exposing her neck to him, he took the opportunity and revelled in the trembling his actions were causing. She moved her hands down towards his groin which he stopped swiftly, he firmly captured both wrists and manoeuvred them above her head. She smiled at him and almost had the familiar look of a challenge in her eyes.

He wasn't stupid, the only reason her hands were captured in his was that she was letting him. Eve was a fantastic field agent and had enough tricks up her sleeve to get out of this predicament. Mallory could also handle himself, he often wondered who would come out on top in a sparring session. Maybe it would be fun to try it sometime.

He bombarded her body again and grinned as she couldn't help but moan, she was like butter in his fingers and it was turning him on. He started to feel resistance in his hands and realised she was desperate to be touched, she kept thrusting towards him and when he refused to go there was resorting to doing it herself. Well she would have been if he hadn't got her wrists captured.

She looked pleadingly up at him. "Please…"

Mallory melted at the expression, he couldn't refuse such a desperate plea. He released her wrists and moved his head down to where she needed him. Eve had asked for him to show her his fantasy, he made sure to not disappoint.

* * *

Later, after the pair had caught their breath, they embraced tangled in the sheets. Eve rested her head against Mallory's bare chest; her hair tickling him when she moved. He had a hand resting in her hair, gently twirling the strands around his fingers. He was absolutely exhausted and completely spent.

The silence stretched on for some time. In the mean time Eve traced some scars he had on his chest; M let her. It wasn't the first time she'd seen them. After being the one responsible for changing his dressings Eve had seen his body far too many times for his liking, he had first been embarrassed but that soon disappeared with the way Eve made him feel at ease. She had asked if the wounds hurt, he had said that some did when it was cold. But mostly he forgot they were there until he looked in a mirror. She hadn't been disgusted by them, she just accepted them as part of him.

"Wow." She breathed eventually causing M to grin. He had definitely wanted to surprise her and he felt that he had done a good job.

"Mmmm." He affirmed, too weary to find real words.

"So, that was your fantasy?" Eve eventually asked, sounding a bit confused as he had spent so much time focussed on her during their passionate love-making. What Mallory didn't understand was how it seemed abnormal, the only thing he had ever wanted to do was make Eve happy, give her everything he had.

"It was." He finally managed, kissing her forehead.

He watched as Eve took in the information, and a smile spread across her face. "Well I approve."

Mallory barked a laugh. "I noticed." He teased.

Eve blushed pink with embarrassment, turned her head to look into his eyes. "It was perfect."

Mallory was so happy in that moment, he didn't think he would ever be laying here with Eve in his arms. "It was." He agreed, the reality had far exceeded the fantasy.

They both laid back and let sleep pull at their exhausted bodies. Eve murmured one thing before Mallory truly fell asleep. "Perhaps we could try my fantasy next time we're back at work."

Mallory laughed out loud at the devious plan, trust Eve to suggest the workplace she was as bad as Bond. He couldn't deny that the thought sent a thrill through him though; it would be doubly exciting because of the danger of getting caught not that they would with their control over the office but still it was an out of bounds area. He surprised himself when he allowed the possibility to run through his mind, if anyone could break his rules at work it would be Eve.

"Perhaps." He allowed sleepily, the answer was enough for Eve who grinned mischievously at him and laid her head down tiredly. They both fell into an exhausted slumber with content smiles on their faces.


End file.
